


Wake Up Call

by pasteladins



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Alfonse is mischievous, Fluff, Gen, Lazy Mornings, Morning Kisses, Reader-Insert, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, Suggestive Themes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 08:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasteladins/pseuds/pasteladins
Summary: You were never a morning person, Alfonse notes as he eyes your sleeping figure.





	Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> I originally planned to have two fics queued up for the weekend that I'll be gone, but the second one needs to be tweaked much more than I thought. Have this short fic in the meantime. Thank you.

The prince prided himself in being one of the few people you trusted enough to share your secrets with. Besides whatever you had told him, the blue haired royal was able to pick up on your quirks and habits. He knew when you were tired, or when something upset you -- even when the other heroes did not. Although a few of these ideas were merely assumptions, there was one thing that he knew for sure.

“Kiran.”

You were not a morning person.

“Kiran, it’s time to wake up.”

“Nooo...”

The Askran prince was well prepared for the day, clad in his usual Order of Heroes attire sans the golden armor. His main task for the morning, or every morning, was trying to get you out of bed. Making you change was another challenge altogether, so he had to focus on the main objective.

“Kiran,” He began, voice soothing yet pleading. “We have a meeting in an hour and it would be wise to prepare for it.” The Askran prince tugged on the blankets, but you acted quickly, yanking them away and covering yourself in a protective shield.

You grumbled, curling up against your comforting cocoon. “No. I like it here.”  You mumble against the sheets, allowing your eyes to close as you once again welcome the warm embrace that is sleep.

However, the prince was moving on to phase two of his plan -- and he did the unthinkable.

“I respect your decision. As long as you respect my decision to do... _this!”_ Immediately, Alfonse yanked the curtains, revealing the infernal sun that glared through the window. Despite having your eyes closed shut, you could feel its burning light searing past your eyelids, not to mention the abrupt change from soft darkness to piercing light was too much for your sight to handle.

“AH GODS!” You groan, turning away and covering your entire body with the bed sheets. “Alfonse, I thought you loved me! That was cruel, and I am less inclined to get up!”

The Askran royal placed a hand on his hip, but he failed to stifle a chuckle. “Come now, Kiran, there is no use fighting. You said so yourself that I am quite stubborn when I want to be.”

“Well so am I. Two can play at this game.” Determined to not be bested by the blue haired prince, you cover your entire body with the sheets, curling up and creating an almost impenetrable barrier. Almost.

Alfonse shook his head, assessing the upcoming battle before diving onto the bed and plopping right beside you.

Curious as to what your beloved was plotting, you turn around to face him and cautiously peek out from the safety of your blanket cocoon. He seemed innocent, eyes conveying nothing but genuine love as he patted the top of your head.

“How about a proposal?” He offered

“You want me to marry you?”

_“What?! N-No!!”_ He sputtered, cheeks flaring up at the mere thought of seeing you in a wedding gown. “I-I mean, not that I haven’t thought about but…” He catches that coy little smirk of yours and he glares back at your snickering. “D-Don’t try to distract me!” And he pulls the sheets, and you, closer to him. That sly smirk on your face has now melted into a soft smile as he holds you close.

“I meant that I have an offer.”

“Go on…” Your voice is light and sweet, and Alfonse can feel his heart pick up in pace. It was amazing how just your pleasant and melodious voice was enough to make the prince a blushing mess.

As he spoke, you failed to notice Alfonse was undoing your carefully woven blanket cocoon. “If you can get up right now...” His voice was low as he whispered close to your ear. “Then I can promise you something special for tonight…”

Upon hearing this, you lean closer to the prince, chest pressed up against his. “Oh? A surprise? Can’t I just… get the surprise now?” You echoed, threading your fingers through his hair, undoing his crown and his meticulous combing. However, he does not seem to mind as he slides his hand down to your waist and to your lower back. Your lips are close, and you can feel his breath mingle with yours as you continue with a sultry whisper.

“I’m sure no one will mind…” And just like that, you effectively press your lips against his, your hands running through his hair and down his collared shirt, slowly undoing the first few buttons. You hum as you pull away, looking up at the prince with a mischievous glint in your eyes. “What do you say, my prince?”

You were confident in your abilities, hoping your scheming would be enough to persuade him to stay. It was possible -- as the prince looked lulled by your advances, leaning forward as you pull away from the kiss. He blinks for a moment, dazed.

“I say…”

Suddenly, Alfonse is aware of the trap. With pursed lips and cherry cheeks, he shakes his head.

“N-No.” He stammers, taking your hands before they could undo another button from his shirt. They’re soft and warm, and the prince cannot help himself as he plants a gentle kiss on your fingers. “Apologies, my love, but we must prepare for the day.”

Upon hearing your disgruntled groan, he pushes himself up and pulls the sheets away before you have a chance to retreat into them again. Before you can make a grumpy remark, he simply adds.

“And I shall reward you for your patience.” The prince speaks as he combs his hair yet again, a sincere smile on his lips. “That is a promise.”

You quirk a brow, a pout still evident on your expression. “A Promise?” You repeat, languidly pushing yourself upright as you tilted your head. “I suppose a promise from a crown prince is genuine…” You offer the prince a lazy smile as you force yourself to stand up and prepare for the day. “But only if you help me get ready!”

“Of course, my dear.” Alfonse chuckles -- he expected as much. Helping you prepare was a much better outcome, as it would reduce the amount of bellyaching you did. He understood your dislike for early morning meetings. After all, the occupation of chief tactician required you to stay up late planning and wake up early to explain your ideas. It was only natural to want to take in as much sleep as you could. It seemed like the only time you could rest without being bombarded by work and other heroes. Plus, he enjoyed gazing at your sleeping face – so peaceful and vulnerable. The mere thought of it brought a warm smile to his face as Alfonse retrieved your cloak from the closet.

The prince makes a mental note to pull you away from your busy work schedule during the day for a well-deserved nap. And he also remembered to lavish you during the night as a gift for being such a wonderful tactician and partner.


End file.
